eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Skills
Basic Skills of the Hunter A projectile soars through the air with blinding speed, the hunter remaining concealed from the eyes of their prey. Quiet and swift, the arrow strikes true and fells the fiendish demon with a deathlike silence. Having already gained a glimpse of the evasive elf and this hunter’s way of life, we shall now take a closer look at their tactics. In time, a veteran hunter must choose to walk one of two paths. The Scout is a swift sharpshooter, capable of dealing death from afar whilst remaining nimble and highly mobile. The Shade is a dark creature who rejoices in striking down foes in silence with a mix of traps, poisons and stealth. But prior to looking at the Shade and the Scout, both Tier 1 specialisations (the first step along either path), let us consider the basic skills and strategies of the hunter. Their skills are as follows: *''' Dexterous Shot:' By drawing upon their natural grace and affinity with the bow, the hunter is capable of firing a single arrow at a target with extreme strength and precision, inflicting grievous injuries. *' Hunter’s Mark:' The hunter shoots a special arrow at the enemy, causing a severe open wound that will bleed over time. *' Icy Shot: Having summoned the energies of ice and imbued a projectile with its destructive force, the hunter unleashes an attack upon their victim, exacting blisteringly cold damage from afar. * Sky Shatter: When pushed by an approaching enemy, the hunter is able to focus a double strike at their target that will repulse them momentarily, enabling the hunter to retreat or take another shot. It is said that silentium est aureum, silence is golden. In the eyes of the hunter, silence is worth more than gold; it is the difference between life and death, victory and defeat. I. Specialization At level 15, every Elven Hunter reaches a turning point and must decide whether to follow the way of nature or learn to fight from the shadows. The Elven Hunter visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specialisations to train in. Required Levels *Tier 1 - Lv.15 *Tier 2 - Lv.30 *Tier 3 - Lv.50 II. Tier 1 Scout *Tornado Shot *Art of Hunting *Kill Shot *Entangling Shot *Wild Quiver *Aspect of the Soul *Blind Shade * Volley of Flame: An AOE skill with low damage with low cooldown. Hits a number of targets, main target gets full damage, the others get a percentage of it. * Enhanced Evasion:' A passive skill wich increases the Evasion permanently. *' Swamp Gass:' An AOE skill wich casts a swamp within an area of 14 yards. All enemy targets in that area receive damage over time. Attribute Poison. *' Vanish:' A selfbuff wich makes your character invisible for others. You become visible once you move/attack or the duration is over. Attribute Dark. *' Hunting Mastery:' A passive skill, wich increases the damage bonus granted by the skill Mark. *' Slowing Trap:' A single target debuff wich slows the enemy. You have to place the trap and once the enemy runs into it, they are slowed. Attribute Dark. *' Kiss of Viper: A single target attack with average damage. The skill also adds a poison debuff to the target, dealing damage over time and slowing them. Attribute Poison. III. Tier 2 Ranger *Scarecrow *Piercing Shot *Enchanced Aspect *Rapid Shot *Kill Command *Enhanced Blind *Scorpid Shot *Jungle Blessing Phantom * Silencing Shot:' A single target attack with average damage. Adds a debuff wich silences the target. Attribute Poison. *' Stealth: A selfbuff, wich makes you invisible. You will be visible after attacking or at the end of the duration. Attribute Poison. * Enhanced Swamp Gass:' A passive skill wich increases the damage done by the skill Gas. *' Dark Assassination: A single target attack with huge damage, wich also adds a debuff wich decreases the physical defence of the target. Can only be used when invisible. Attribute Dark. * Mortal Shot:' A single target attack with average damage, wich increases the target's damage and the health restoration. Attribute Dark. *' Enchanced Stealth:' A passive skill wich decreases the cooldown of the skills Vanish and Stealth. *' Ambush: A single target attack with average damage, wich has a 100% chance to stun the target. Can only be used when invisible. Attribute Dark. *'''Freezing Trap: .. IV. Tier 3 Forest Warden *Charged Shot *Detonation *Viper Shot *Find Weakness Shadow Wraith *Curse *Scorpion Venom *Serpent Sting *Enhanced Poison Category:Skill Category:A-Z